


Life in Kakashi's Office

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, kakashi is stupid, obito is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Things happen in Kakashi's office. Things like Kakashi trying not to be obviously in love with Obito.





	Life in Kakashi's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where Obito didn't die in the war. Thanks to any who read <3

“Hey.”

Kakashi has to blink several times to get his focus back onto the real world, instead of Jiraiya’s imaginary one. He sets down Icha-Icha with a frown, and narrows his eyes at the man who interrupted his reading.

“Obito,” Kakashi sighs, “What is it?” 

He’s curt on purpose. He wants to keep distance between himself and Obito. His old teammate may have helped Team Seven save the world, might have had his criminal status removed, but the timing still didn’t seem right. Kakashi saw how the civilians looked at Obito - as if he was a monster bearing some highly contagious disease. That was a lot to deal with.

“You’ve been asked to attend the Kage meeting next month,” Obito informs, “You’ll need to send out an answer by the end of today, or they’ll assume you’re not coming.”

Kakashi glances at the towering stacks of papers littered throughout the room. Earlier, he’d shoved the ones on his desk aside in order to put his feet up as he read. Obito was currently standing on a break-in report from the prior week.

Kakashi drags his eyes from the report to Obito’s eyes, opens his mouth to reply, and then shuts it immediately. What he just did- it probably seemed as if he was checking Obito out. Obito probably thought that, judging by that bemused smile.

Dammit. He’s not supposed to be looking. He’s chosen to give Obito time to heal and adjust before throwing his feelings at the man. His mouth opens and closes several more times.

Genma, thankfully, comes to his rescue. “Kakashi can take care of that right now, Obito,” The jounin says jovially, stepping out of the shadows. Obito barely even blinks at his sudden appearance. But then, how could he not know exactly who’s guarding Kakashi, when he’d become Kakashi’s assistant.

“Great,” Obito gave Genma a smile reminiscent of the one he gave Naruto whilst attempting to kill him, “Next time, don’t let him slack off.” He nods in Kakashi’s direction.

“Not much to do without a war going on,” Kakashi points out, though he knows it’s a pathetic excuse. He doesn’t know why he agreed to this job. Paperwork has never suited him, nor has politics.

“I could start another war for you, if you’d like,” Obito offered with a grin, snatching Icha-Icha from Kakashi’s desk. He raises it in a sort of goodbye-wave, and disappears through the door.

Kakashi puts his head in his hands and dutifully ignores Genma’s laughter.

 

~~

Kakashi’s just finished his reply to the Kage when Shikamaru pokes his head in.

“What did Naruto do?” He asks, unsurprised when Shikamaru looks guilty. The kid has taken to advising Naruto, despite the fact that Naruto won’t be Hokage for another few years. Kakashi thought it would be a good thing, but Naruto gets into just as much trouble as before, and now Shikamaru blames himself for it. Which doubles the amount of things Kakashi has to deal with.

“I tried to stop him,” Shikamaru mutters, “But he did it anyways.” Words that Kakashi has heard too many times.

“I don’t blame you,” He reassures, ”Just tell me what he’s done.”

He quite likes Shikamaru, regardless of these unhappy meetings. He’s smart, smarter than his father, and he uses that to rein in Naruto when the blonde gets too excited about things. He usually is successful, but when he’s not, Kakashi takes care of the damage, because he’s Hokage and because it’s Naruto.

“He’s been going on about how…” Shikamaru pauses, and Kakashi has the suspicion that he’s not getting the exact story. “About how serious you’ve been lately, how you need to take more time for yourself and lighten up.”

“And what’s he done to accomplish that?” Kakashi braces himself for the destruction of an entire neighborhood, or the accidental beheading of Akamaru. Similar things have happened.

“He’s painted something over your face.” Shikamaru says, grim faced.

“My face?” His stone one, Kakashi realizes once the question leaves his lips. Genma appears, causing Shikamaru to twitch slightly in surprise.

“This is going to be amazing,” Genma declares, and hops out the window.

Kakashi takes a deep breath, “What ‘something’?”

“Male genitalia,” Shikamaru states. He hears Genma’s maniacal laughter somewhere in the distance.

~~

Shikamaru brings Naruto to him, and Kakashi calmly tells his former student to clean that shit up, thank you, and then he really doesn’t think it’ll be a big deal. Naruto has certainly done worse, and most people still are in awe of him after he saved the world.

But the next morning, the stacks of papers have doubled or tripled with complaints, most along the lines of ‘my kid saw that awful painting and is now scarred’, and Kakashi has a headache before he makes it into his chair.

He pushes aside the complaints, and devotes his morning to more important matters, like weapons shipments and peace treaties. But Obito comes by a few times, with more stacks of paper, and then Shikamaru is bringing him papers, and come lunchtime, he can’t see the floor anymore. He swears he hears Genma giggle more than once.

Kakashi is considering whether or not to bail and become a missing-nin when Obito drops a bento box in front of him, and settles down in a chair to munch on his own food.

“You got me lunch?” Kakashi asks warily. This doesn’t fit well with his ‘avoid telling Obito I love him’ plan.

“I made you lunch,” Obito grumbles, “First you don’t work at all, now you’re working too hard.”

Kakashi chokes on the rice he’d been chewing. He coughs several times, holds up a hand to stop an alarmed Obito from standing. He distantly notes Genma hasn’t stepped up to help him. Bastard.

“You made me lunch?” He gapes.

Obito’s brow furrows, “Yes, Kakashi, I made you lunch. All the food you eat is shit.”

“I eat food packed with nutrients,” Kakashi protests.

“You eat shit,” Obito maintains. He shakes his head slightly, then gestures to the mountains of paper about the room, “Have you looked at any of these?”

“There are more important things than parents who are upset that their kid saw a drawing of a dick.” And things that aren’t as insufferable to deal with.

“I skimmed them before I turned them over to you,” Obito confesses, “And most of them are from the same two people.”

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, disbelieving, “There has to be hundreds here.”

“I know,” Obito continues, “I tracked them down, found them writing more. Apparently, their goal is to write four thousand letters, because that’s how much you’ve offended them.”

A distinctly Genma-sounding snort sounds somewhere on Kakashi’s left, but he and Obito both ignore it.

“I politely told them that many letters isn’t necessary, but apparently they don’t appreciate being told what to do by a former psychotic murderer.”

“You’re not,” Kakashi blurts. Obito stares at him blankly. Right. No pressuring the love of his life with his feelings. “I’ll send Naruto to apologize to them.”

“It’d be better if you went with him,” Obito says, not acknowledging Kakashi’s other comment.

“I suppose you’re right,” Kakashi stands, deciding to get this over with as soon as possible, but Obito gives him a glare that has him sitting again immediately.

“Eat your lunch, Bakashi,” Obito orders. His harsh tone is softened by the nickname. Kakashi smiles and picks up his chopsticks.

~~

Kakashi deals with the angry parents. Naruto walks around Konoha with his tail between his legs for at least a week, causing Kakashi to mistakenly hope that his mischief has come to an end.

He stumbles out of his office one night, at two in the morning, and spots his former team huddled together and whispering in the waiting room.

“What are you three up to?” Kakashi sighs, cursing himself for thinking Naruto had seen the error of his ways. “It’s late.”

Naruto looks gleeful and has the smile of a kid. Sasuke meets Kakashi’s eyes and tries to seem disinterested, although his knee is bouncing up and down. Sakura stands and smiles the smile of the devil.

“We were just seeing how late you usually stay here, Sensei,” She declared, “We’ve been here all week. We’re planning a surprise for you.”

“Sakura!” Naruto jumps up, “You’re going to ruin it.”

“He knows something’s up anyways,” Sakura tells Naruto. Her gaze flickers to Sasuke for support.

The Uchiha stands and grabs Naruto’s hand “Come on,” He drags Naruto towards the door, “Might as well go home now.”

“But - Sasuke!” Naruto yelps as Sasuke apparently tightens his grips.

Kakashi knows it’s futile to try and stop them. “At least make sure it’s PG this time,” He pleads.

Sakura grins, “Never.” She flounces after the boys.

“I like that one,” Genma concludes from behind Kakashi, causing his heart stop beating and his hand to fly to the kunai strapped to his leg.

“I thought you went home,” Kakashi complains after he’s realized Genma isn’t a mass murderer.

“Never,” Genma says wickedly.

 

~~

“You were up too late,” Obito says by way of greeting as Kakashi flops into the chair in his office.

He stiffs a yawn, “Turns out there is a lot for a Hokage to do, even when there’s no war.”

Obito grimaces, and throws a scroll at his head. Kakashi catches it and examines it sleepily. “I thought I’d lost this,” he mumbles. It was an old mission report. It described the mission which had lead to his father’s death. When Kakashi was younger, he’d read it to remind himself to follow the rules. He’d lost it in the mass of reports a week after he’d become Hokage.

Mass of papers which were currently nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were about ten new filing cabinets lining the walls. Kakashi stares at Obito, baffled.

Obito shrugs, “I brought them in this morning. I’ve organized everything and marked it-” He jabs his finger at a white label “- so you know where shit is.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Kakashi observes.

“No, you didn’t,” Obito admits, “But it’s boring, being your assistant. And this was something to do.”

It must have taken him hours, Kakashi realizes. He knew Obito wasn’t happy, but the elders didn’t want him scaring people in the village and the other Kage didn’t trust Obito to leave the Konoha.

“You don’t have to be my assistant,” Kakashi frowns, “I could find something else for you, if you’d like.”

“No, I-” Obito cuts himself off and presses his lips together. Kakashi feels his heart sinking. What excuse could he have to talk to Obito if Obito didn’t work with him?

“I like being your assistant.”

“You said it’s boring,” Kakashi reminds him.

Obito won’t meet his eyes, “I don’t want another job.”

Good news, because Kakashi loves Obito and probably couldn’t find him another job.

“Okay,” Kakashi says, “Then let’s get to work.”

“Excuse me?” Sakura enters the office, grinning ear to ear.

“Yes, Sakura?”

She sits down, glancing around, eyes pausing first on the filing cabinets, then on Obito. Her smile turns sinister, and Obito tries to flee.

“Obito!” Sakura says cheerily, “It’s great to see you!”

“Yeah, wonderful,” Obito says stiffly, halfway out of the office. He meets Kakashi’s gaze, and Kakashi attempts to convey ‘please-don’t-leave-me-who-knows-what-they’re-planning’ through his irises. He thinks it works, but Obito exits anyways.

“Yes, Sakura,” Kakashi repeats when she’s turned back to him.

“I’m letting you in on the plan,” she declares.

Kakashi can’t imagine what horrors his former students are cooking up. Truly terrifying, if they need his help. “No, thank you, I prefer not to have nightmares.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura’s eyes glitter, “This is a plan that is harmless.”

“Nothing is harmless when you say it like that,” Kakashi is the Hokage and should not be shaking with fear. Again, there’s no sudden Genma appearance to help him.

“Really, I mean it,” Sakura insists. “We’re planning you a date night.”

Kakashi’s stomach drops. Genma steps up and slaps him on the back, “Congratulations, Hokage-sama!”

Sakura’s mouth twitches upwards. “Bring something nice to change into before you go home tomorrow,” she instructs, “And if you try to escape, I’m sure Genma will catch you.” She and Genma exchange an evil look, and then Sakura is gone.

“You’re with them?” Kakashi’s been betrayed.

“As of two seconds ago, yes,” Genma snickers, “Even you students noticed you need to get laid.”

Kakashi keeps his dignity by ignoring that statement. “I am only interested in dating one man, and I’m not sure that man would ever be interested in men, much less me.”

Genma puts a hand on his shoulder, “While I’m flattered, and incredibly bisexual, I’m also taken. So sorry to turn you down like thi-”

“I’m going to fire you,” Kakashi threatens. Genma sniggers, but shuts up and goes back hiding in the shadows.

~~

When eight o’clock rolls around the following day, Kakashi gets up to change into the ridiculous suit Sasuke delivered to him. Before he reaches the door, he changes his mind and sits back down. Then he gets up. And sits back down.

Genma pulls him up by the back of his shirt the fifth time he tries to sit.

“You know, now is the time,” Genma informs him, eyes holding none of their usual mirth.

“You know, you’re supposed to protect me, not assault me.”

“Kakashi. You and Obito have been dancing around each other for months. This is going to be a good thing.” Genma shoves him towards the door.

“You think Sakura set me up with Obito?”

Genma raises his eyebrows. Kakashi’s furrow downwards.

“Just go, Kakashi!”

~~

Kakashi gets to his apartment and finds nothing. No Sakura, or Naruto, or Sasuke. No Obito. Just a note telling him he needs to turn around and head back to the office.

He stops by Naruto’s on the way back. He not home, of course, but Kakashi takes the picture Naruto keeps on his nightstand- one of him and Sasuke - and puts in in the back of his cereal cabinet. It’s not a good prank, but it still brings Kakashi peace to know that Naruto will tear his room apart looking for that picture. Sasuke will be annoyed, no doubt. And he’ll get Sakura back another day.

He makes it back to the waiting room, and Shikamaru is there, dressed up like a waiter and looking none too happy about it.

“I tried to stop them,” He says, “but they did it anyways.”

“That’s alright,” Kakashi says reflexively. Shikamaru shrugs and opens the door to his office.

Obito’s inside, dressed in a black suit and scowling. Kakashi smiles and nods at Shikamaru who closes the door.

“Kakashi,” Obito growls, “Did you know they were up to this?”

“I-”

“Sakura dragged me here, saying you needed me for something, and then Genma and Naruto jumped me and forced me into this suit,” Obito rambles, then pauses to squint at Kakashi, who is wearing a suit patterned with a thousand sharingan.

“At least your suit is nice,” Kakashi says.

Obito is red in the face, though it’s unclear if it’s because of Kakashi’s indirect compliment or if it’s because he’s trying not to laugh.

Kakashi sits in his usual seat, notes that his desk has a tablecloth over it. “You know this is a date, right?” he asks Obito.

“Obviously, Bakashi.”

“Well…” Kakashi addresses the tablecloth, “If you’re not comfortable with that, then we don’t have-”

“Bakashi,” Obito interrupts, “I’m more than comfortable. I’ve been wanting to ask you out but I wasn’t sure if you’d want me to.”

“If I- I’m in love with you!” Kakashi’s mind is spinning. He’d thought Obito didn’t have time to think of romance, with all that he’s been through.

Obito barely blinks at his admission, “I know, Kakashi, but I heard you talking to Genma about how you didn’t think it was the right time, so I thought you needed space.”

Kakashi remembers he’d told Obito he loves him when they’d been fighting in kamui. He’d always hoped Obito had forgotten.

“I thought you needed space,” Kakashi says, “I thought you were straight.”

“I’m- what does Genma always say?” Obito frowns.

“Incredibly bisexual?” Kakashi suggests.

“That’s it,” Obito grins.

Someone with a voice suspiciously like Naruto whispers, “They’re so cute.”  
Another voice answers, “Shut the fuck up, Naruto! They might hear us.”

Kakashi and Obito stare at each other. Shikamaru comes in with two plates of food.

“Thank you,” Kakashi says, choosing to ignore Naruto and Sakura. He’ll have a lifetime of private moments with Obito, it seems.

Obito follows his lead, “Tell the cook it’s delicious,” He winks at Shikamaru. 

“Of course,” Shikamaru drawls. “It’s not as though he’s listening.”

Obito smiles, and Kakashi smiles back. Genma bursts out laughing from his hiding place, and Sakura emerges in her hurry to shut him up, then Naruto, trying to pull her back. After it’s clear they’ve been seen, Genma falls into hysterics. Sasuke appears, looking disgruntled. 

Obito reaches over and takes Kakashi’s hand, “I didn’t even notice you guys,” He lies to Naruto.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Naruto beams. Sakura smacks the back of his head.

~~

When he leaves his office to go home, this time, Obito comes with him.


End file.
